The Philosopher Alchemist
by anime-gurl99
Summary: A girl around the age 16 has lived beside Al and Ed all her life, she's become the Philosopher Alchemist... She has decided to join Ed and Al on their journey to recover their bodies, not to mention her body.
1. Becoming a State Alchemist!

Author's note: Well this is my first FMA Fanfic! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did the whole thing probably wouldn't be as epic as it is now… o.o

A little girl, around the age eleven, comes running to these little boys house. She carefully knocks on the door. When a young woman answered she stood and talked as politely as she could, "Ms. Elric, can Edward and Alphonse come out to play?" "You can call me Trisha," Trisha demanded in a loving tone, "Boys, Rieko, is here! Why don't you two play with her?" Two little blonde hair boys came out of one of the back rooms. "Rieko!" they both yell. "Oh! I have an idea!" Rieko yells with a finger to a tree in the field, "Let's climb the tree!" The two boys nod and run past her to the tree.

When Rieko got to the tree she tripped and fell into Edward. "I'm sorry, Ed, I didn't mean to…" She blushed. Edward sneers, "Alright… Alright, just get off of me!" Rieko nods and gets up. She giggles and watches the two brothers struggle to climb the tree. She began to cry when she saw Edward almost succeed. "Why are you laughing, and why don't you climb the tree?" Ed yells. "I have an advantage! I'm taller!" She teased. As she walked to the boys, she pushed them out of the way. Rieko slowly reached for the tree branch, and then a girl with blonde hair came out. "Hey guys!" the girl yells. "Oh! Hey Winry," Rieko, Edward, and Alphonse yell in unison.

Rieko turns back around as the two boys talked to Winry. Rieko slowly reaches her hand out to the first branch. As she pulls herself up she takes a deep breath, which is quickly released. She struggles to reach the second branch. She grabbed it, and continued to climb to the top. When she finally got to the top she shouted at the two brothers, "Al, Ed, look!" Rieko looks down to the ground. "Good job, Rie!" Al and Ed yell in unison.

Rieko looks at them terrified. "Alright, you can come down now!" Alphonse shouts. "I… I can't!" She shouts back. "Why? What's the matter you scared?" Ed yells teasingly. Rieko nods. Ed looked at her confused, "You… You are?" She nods again. Ed yells, "Jump into my arms!" Rieko shakes her head, "I… I can't!" "Alphonse, go get mom," Ed yells. Alphonse nods and runs to his house. "Mom… Mom… Mom," Alphonse yelled. Trisha soon came running outside to the screaming boy.

"What is it Alphonse," she asks worryingly. Alphonse pointed to the tree that had Rieko in it. Trisha gasped and ran to where she was. "Rieko, I'll be right back, don't move," demanded Trisha. Rieko nodded, but right after Trisha left the tree branch broke. Rieko, terrified, could only scream at the fact that she was fall at maximum speed. "Ed! Al! Winry! Help me!" Rieko screamed. Al was sprinting back to the tree, when he got there Ed already caught her. Rieko was crying and clinging on to Ed, and would not let go even if Ed tried to push her off.

Trisha was back instantly after hearing her scream. "You okay, Rieko?" Trisha asked, "Uh, boys it's getting late…go inside and I'll take Reiko home, alright?" The two nods and run to the house.

"Alright, let's go to your house…" "Ok…Okay…" She then got up off of the ground and ran to Trisha. She grabbed her hand and began to walk to her. When they got to Rieko's house, Trisha knocked on her door. The door slowly creaked open… _Screak… Screak… Screak…_ "Rei are you here," Trisha asked as she walked into the home. "Le…Leave now… Take Rieko… to your house please, Trisha, just take her to your house…" Rei, Rieko's mother screamed and was crying uncontrollably.

"Rie, why would you say that, is there something wrong?" Trisha asks. "Listen to me just, take her and get out of here! She doesn't need to be here! Take my daughter and get out of here!" Rieko's mother yelled. Trisha nods and whispers to the weeping child, "Don't worry, you just go to the house and I'll talk to your mother, OK?" Rieko nods and runs off to the Elric household. Trisha stumbled through the house of Rei and Rieko. "Rei," Trisha asks. Trisha fell to her knees once she heard gun fire.

"Rei… Rei? Rei!" Trisha screams. Trisha soon brings herself together and gets up. She runs to where she heard the gun fire. Her eyes widen, when she saw a pool of blood… and Rei laying there lifeless and motionless in the blood… with a bullet hole in her forehead. "Rei… How could this have happen? Did she commit suicide, or was it a homicide? Either way I have to call the Police," Trisha screamed in agony of her best friend.

Trisha ran back home. She burst through the door and into the kitchen, to where the phone is. She grabs the phone dials the number to contact the police. "Mom, what's wrong, why'd you burst through the door like that?" Alphonse questions. "Yeah, Ms. Elric, is my momma okay?" Rieko asks. Trisha drops the phone and shakes her head. On the phone you could hear, "Hello ma'am is everything alright?" Trisha then picks the phone up and answers, "No, Rieko, Al, go to your room and play," Trisha demands. Rieko and Al nod, and runs to his room. "Alright ma'am what's the situation," the operator asks. "I think we have a homicide, possibly a suicide… Can you come and investigate?" Trisha stutters. The operator agrees and sends the military out to investigate.

Rieko finally awoke from her dream, "5 years… since my mom died… and when I preformed Alchemy's taboo… Human transmutation, with Al and Ed… I lost my Left arm and left leg, why was I that stupid then? I didn't do it for my mother; I did it for their mother she was like my mother… Rei, my real mother, abused me… I think this is the reason she died… She got drunk and killed herself." Rieko sighed and walked into the Central command's office to see if she was good enough to join the military. Edward was with her; he smiled at her and said his good luck.

Rieko was standing in front of Fuhrer Bradley. "So, you want to become a state Alchemist little girl?" She nods. "Show me what you got…" Fuhrer demanded. "Do you need any chalk to draw a transmutation?" one of the guards ask. "No, no, I'm okay…" Rieko declined. The guard steps away. Rieko claps her hand together forming blue lightning like substances around her hand, when she slams them down on the ground she creates a metal cannon loaded with a metal ball. "Very good, you pass!" Fuhrer Bradley exclaimed.

"I did?" Rieko replied. "Yes, your name is the 'Philosopher Alchemist.'" Fuhrer replied with a smirk. Rieko nods and runs out of the building, after he dismissed her of course, she ran to Ed who was outside the building. "So, did you pass?" Ed asked. "Yes! I'm the Philosopher Alchemist!" Rieko smiled. Ed smiled also, and the two ran home to burn their house. "So, Ed, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" Ed nods as the three, Ed, Al, and Rie walked away from the burning house.


	2. Going to Reole!

Author's note: Wow, I didn't think a lot of people would read this! Thanks for reading it! Thank you for reviewing, too. I was happy with the review!

As the trio walked away from their burning house, Rieko began to have a flashback... about her mother. "Rieko, get over here!" A faint voice in her head said. Rieko didn't know what to do. She lost control of her body and walked over to the voice. "That's a good girl," the voice said again. "Hey, Rie, what are you doing?" Alphonse asks placing his hand on her. Rieko quickly snapped out of her hallucination. "Nothing…" Rieko replied brushing Al's hand off of her.

Alphonse just sighed and continued to walk with the two. "We have a long walk a head of us… Do we have enough water, Rieko?" Ed asks turning his head to her, "Oh and food, too." Rieko nods and says, "I think so… We got a lot of food and water… Maybe it'll last us." Ed just nods and continues to walk. "Rieko, what are you doing with the boys? Don't you know you need to come home… home to me," That voice said again. Rieko shakes it off. "Listen to me Rieko! You need to come home," it yelled in a demonic tone.

"No! No I'm not going home! Stop telling me to," Rieko screamed as she fell to the ground. "What is wrong with you Rieko?" Ed asks shouting. "You…You didn't hear it?" Rieko asked, dumbfounded. "Hear what?" Alphonse asks. "I…I heard my mo…mother's voice telling me to go home," her eyes widened. Ed and Al shrug and tell her don't worry about it. They continued their journey and made their way to Reole. They sat down to rest at this little shop, while the radio was giving its usual preaching about the Sun God Leto.

"Are you guys' street performers or something?" the store owner asks. Ed spits out his orange juice, while Rieko was choking on her food. "Do we look like we're street performers to you?" Ed asks in a slightly irritated tone. "Well, we don't get a lot of people to come by here so…" "So you thought we were street performers?" Rieko yells. "Well, uh, he has a suit of armor so…" "Let's go, Al, Rie, we're out of here." With that said Al gets up and bumps the radio, it falls off and breaks. "Hey! Watch what you're doing! Now it's in pieces!" the guy yells almost having a heart attack. "Sorry I'll fix it!" Alphonse yells while drawing a transmutation circle.

"How?"

"Alchemy…"

"Alchemy?"

"Yeah, just watch."

Al carefully placed his hands together, and blue lightning forms around his hands… Moments later he fixes the radio.

"You can work miracles like Father Cornello!" one of the bystanders said. "It's not miracles it's alchemy," Ed said irritated. "Wait who are you," the guy asks. "He's one of the Elric brothers," A mysterious young lady said. "Oh! I heard of them, but when did they have a female with them," another bystander said. "The girl is the Philosopher Alchemist! She travels with the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother." A female yelled at the other bystander. Everyone gathers around Alphonse and Rieko. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Can I have your autograph?" people began to scream at Alphonse. "No, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist… he is!" Alphonse said pointing to Edward. "You mean that shorty over there?" "I'm not short! What do you want to call me next a midget! A bean? Huh!" Ed begins to swing the guys around.

Rieko sighs and out of nowhere slaps Ed across the face, "Calm down! Did you forget why we are here?" Ed was about to yell at her, but stops when she raises her hand. "Hello… oh new faces," A woman says. "How are you Rose? What can I do for you," the store keeper asks. "Uh the usual, you know for the offerings," Rose replies, "Oh who are they?" "They're Alchemist, that's what they say, they're looking for something," "I hope you find what you're looking for, may Leto bless you!" Rose walked away, Ed asked, "Who is she?" "Oh her she's Rose, she's been a lot happier when Father saved her. Not only does she have no family, but she lost her boyfriend last year in an accident," the shop keeper said hanging his head down, "She was very gloom after it, we all hated to see her so sad…"

After that was said, the trio nodded and thanked them for the meal. A few moments later, from walking a long distance, they came across this church. Ed, Rie, and Al walked into the church and waited a few minutes. Rose then came in shortly after they went in. "Oh you three again," Rose smiled, "Have you come to join the church of Leto?" "No, sorry we aren't really the religious type," Ed declined with a smirk on his face. "That's not a real answer! If you believe in God, you can live with hope and gratitude!" Rose shouts, "If you have faith I'm sure you'll grow taller!" Ed begins to run at her, but Alphonse and Rieko hold him back. Ed sighs and sits down on one of the seats.

He opens a book and begins to read, "Water: 36 liters, Carbon: 20 kg, Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime: 1.5, Phosphorous: 800 grams, Salt…"

"Uh, Ed, you're confusing her." Rieko buts in, Ed chuckles, and closes the book. "Hey, Rose, I think I'm finally getting interested in this religion! May I talk to Father Cornello?" Rieko thought, _too predictable…_ "Why of course! Follow me!" Rose shouts with victory. The trio follows rose in a temple like building. "Wow," Rieko and Alphonse were in awe of how beautiful it was. Rose giggles and knocks on a door, "Father Cornello, may you tell three new want-to-be worshipers about Leto?" "Come in Rose, your good deeds satisfy God. Bring your companions, also." Cornello replies from the other side of the room. The doors open and there sat a man, old to be exact. "Now, who've we brought here?"

"I'm Edward Elric, you must've heard of me!"

"I'm Alphonse Elric, I'm his younger brother."

"I'm Rieko Sasaki. I'm their sister, actually childhood friend."

Cornello smirks, "The Philosopher and the Fullmetal Alchemist, here in the flesh. Guards, kill them! They're a sin against God!" Rieko ran up to Cornello and grabbed his shirt collar. "My, my, I wouldn't do that!" Cornello laughs. Rieko soon felt nothing below her, before she knew it she was down in a dark abyss, actually just a dark place underground. "Rieko!" Ed and Al yelled. Rose already ran off.

Then, Ed and Al found them in the same situation like Rie. "I can't see!" Rieko yells. "Rie?" Ed shouts, "Where are you?" "Follow my voice!"

"Okay."

"Ed! Al!"

Ed walks towards the sound, followed by Alphonse. He had his hands out and smacked Rieko in the face. "Ouch!" Rieko screamed. She steps on Ed's foot with her automail leg. "Ow!" Ed yelled as loud as he could. They then apologized and walked into a room, where Cornello stood there with Rose standing beside him.

"Rose…" The three Alchemist shouted.


	3. A Shocking Discovery and ALL ABOARD!

**Author's note: xXRedPokerGirlxX: Hm, I really think it's going to be a mix, but I mostly watched Brotherhood, so there might be a hint of the original, but I'm glad you liked it!:3**

Rosé stood there with a blank look on her face, "I'm sorry, guys, but I've got to choose him... Even though he told me all about his plan, I'm still going with him... It...It's the only choice I have, about my darling... Sorry." Rosé looks down at her palms; Rieko grinded her teeth together, she clenched her fists, "Why you...you. You're selfish, Rosé; you can't get your darling back, if he's dead... He's dead!" Rose looks up and narrows her eyes, "You've no idea what I've been through!"

"You don't know what the heck I've been through!"

Ed puts his hand on her shoulder; Rieko slowly turns her head towards her. Her coal-black, French braided, hair flew through the air. Her dark red eyes glimmered with tears forming in her eyes. Ed frowned and looked over at Alphonse who had his head down.

"Enough chit-chat, the military sent you three down here didn't they?" Cornello yelled.

"No, we could possibly careless, but that ring is the Philosopher stone, isn't it?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes in on the ring. "So, the brat figured it out?" Cornello yelled, "Send the Chimera out to kill them!"

With that said a lion, alligator, and bird like creature walked out of the shadows. Ed sighed and transmuted a spear, which was immediately cut in half, along with his pants leg. Ed fell to the ground holding his leg. Rieko rolled her eyes. "How do you like that alchemist?" Cornello yelled at the top of his lungs. "He's faking, smart-one!" Rie yelled right back at him. Ed looked up, under the shredded pants leg was what looked like armor, but actually a prosthetic leg. Ed sighed, Cornello eyes bulged out of his head. Again, Cornello screamed, "You idiot, kill him, NOW!" The Chimera runs over to Edward and bites his arm. "Doesn't taste good now, does it kitty?" Ed said gritting his teeth together. He flung the chimera over to the side, it's teeth broke. Cornello screamed and transmuted a machine gun out of his cane. He began to fire, as Alphonse grabbed Rosé. Rieko yells over the sound of gun fire, "Ed, Al, the door!" "Fools, you can't open that door, only I can open it!" "Is that so," Rieko yells while clapping her hands, with blue sparks forming around them and placed them on a wall, the four run out. Cornello pokes his head out and yells at the guards, "Go after them you fools!" The guards, who looked confused, ran after them. There was chattering ahead, but Ed smiled and transmuted his automail into a huge blade, the guards faces dropped, their faces went as pale as snow. A few seconds later, those guards were on the ground.

The four ran passed an office, Ed suddenly stopped and asked, "What's this?" Rosé replies, "The broadcasting room, this is where Father Cornello reads his lectures and other things." Ed smiles deviously. Alphonse utters an Uh-oh, along with Rie. They both knew what was in store for them. Ed says, demandingly, "Okay, here's the plan, we use this room to broadcast what I trick out of Cornello, Rie, Al, go and steal the bell and transmute it to a huge speaker, then hook it up to the microphone. Hurry, go! Rosé go with them!"

The three nod and leave. Ed walks in, shuts the door, and sits on the desk, until he hears someone bust the door open. "You," Cornello yells, "you sin against God!" "So, tell me, why use all of these people, your followers, believers?" "What? My followers, they're just pawns, to use for war. They wouldn't care that they died, they'd believe they died for God!" Ed smirks, and chuckles. His chuckle then becomes laughter, "You know you really are stupid." Cornello glared over at Ed, "What do you mean." Ed held up a switch that had an off and an on it. Cornello studied it for about ten to fifteen seconds, he then gasped, "Wait! How long has that thing been on?" "Since the beginning, all of your 'pawns' know your plan now." Cornello growled and transmuted his cane into a machine gun, once again, but Ed quickly sliced it in half.

* * *

><p>Rieko stood there in silence as she looked at the expressions on the citizens faces. Rosé glances at her, then looks at Al, "I'm…I'm sorry." Rieko turns her head to the girl. "Oh, it's okay," Al replied before Rieko could even reply. Rieko nodded, she then felt a tug on her shirt. Rie slowly turned around and saw Ed. "Well, the philosopher stone was a fake… After all of that trouble…it was a fake." Rieko sighed and hung her head down, "That old fart gave us trouble for nothing!" Alphonse and Edward sighed. Rieko asks, "Are you guys ready to leave?" Edward looks at her and nods, along with Alphonse.<p>

The three begin to walk away when they hear a voice, it sounded as if it was weeping, actually a woman weeping, "What am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to do now, since my faith is gone, why…? Tell me… tell me what to do now!" Ed replies, before Rie could, "I don't know," he turned around, "get up and walk, you have two strong legs that can take you anywhere, Rosé." Rosé places her palms on her face and weeps uncontrollably. Rieko yells, "Stop crying, it's not going to get you anywhere, we had it worse than you." Rieko took her blue cape off, and pulled up her pants legs, "I'm just like Ed and Alphonse. I am the Philosopher Alchemist, now, Rosé, go. Go and keep living your life." Rieko, Al, and Ed begin to walk away from Rosé, who was looking at them shocked.

* * *

><p>Rieko and Ed were sitting in a seat together on a train, "We're going to?" "Central, how long does it take for Al, to get back with food?" Ed complained, as his stomach growled ravenously. Rieko shakes her head, her black hair waving in each motion. "Hey, I'm going to sleep, when Al gets back wake me up so I can eat…" Ed yawns and leans back in a chair. A few minutes after Ed had fallen asleep Alphonse had come back with a basket filled with bread and fruit. The girl, Rie, was drooling over the food. Alphonse chuckled and looked over to his sleeping brother, "Should I?" "No." Al shrugged his shoulders, and handed the basket to Rieko, who took it greedily and began to stuff her face. After all the food was gone, Rie belched and these men came over, "Hey, hands up!" He pointed at the passengers, one of them spotted Rie. "Well, Well, Well, what is a pretty lady like you is with these two little boys, when you can be with a real man!" He flexed his muscles, which he really didn't have any muscles. Rieko lifted one eyebrow up, "I'm pretty sure if I bent your finger you'd go whimpering." The guy looked pretty annoyed, "You sure are annoying, lady!" "I'm freaking 15!" "So?" "Shut up!" "Why not make me!" "Ed, this guy called you a short, runt, bean, midget that was so weak he couldn't even lift a jar of pickles!" Ed shot up and jumped in the air and kneed him in the face, "Now, what were you saying?" Another guard, or thief, walked over to them, "Wrong idea, little boy!" Alphonse tapped the man's shoulder, the guy turned around and before he knew it, he got hit in the jaw and was on the ground. The passengers stood in the back and looked at them, there was chattering among the crowd. One shouted out, "What are we supposed to do? They'll know something's up if they don't get a report back, by one of the hijackers!"<p>

Ed turns his head over there, "Trust me, we got this under control." Ed walks over to the window and opened it. He stepped outside, and was quickly flying on the side; if he wasn't holding on he would've been back all the way in Reole, probably. "Wind pressure, Wind pressure!" Ed chanted as he finally climbed up the side of the train. Rieko sighed, and followed Ed up there, "Al, stay back there and fight the others, we'll be back, okay?" Then the two began to walk on the top of the train.


	4. Battle on the Train

Rieko and Ed walked along the top of the train. Ed turns his head back to see if Rie had been walking behind him. Ed's eyes widened as he saw a trail of blood leading from behind him. _Rie, I'm sorry! I'm going to come back after I save these citizens!_ Ed thought as his expression from calm turned to anger. He ran towards the control room of the train.

* * *

><p>Alphonse ran through the train. He heard the screams of what sounded like a woman crying in pain. Alphonse stopped and looked in the window. He saw Rie there with a bloody nose with blood running out of her mouth. He did not hesitate in opening the door. He frantically screamed her name. He stopped when he finally comprehended that she couldn't hear him. His cloth hand touched her cheek, he then picked her up. Blood dripping off onto his armor. Alphonse looked down at the expressionless girl, whose eyes were rolled in the back of her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, mommy," little Rie said, running to her mother, "look what I made!" She held a rag doll. Reiko looked over to her daughter and smiled, "It's great, honey!" The door slung open. A middle-age man walked over to his daughter, he smiled, looked at his wife and frowned. He yelled, "Did you hit her again? Her eye is black and swollen! How dare you do that to our daughter?" Reiko got up and into his face, "If you cared for her, then why leave?" He hissed, "I care for her! I'm busy with work!" "Oh, I'm sure getting drunk is work!" "I'm not getting drunk! I'm trying to support our family!" Rieko ran past her mother and out the door. She bumped into a tall man. He had long blonde beautiful hair. "I'm sorry Mr. Hohenhiem!" He looked down at her and smiled. "It's okay little Rieko, what's wrong? What happened to your eye?" He asked looking a bit concerned. "Mommy hit me again... May I go inside your house, please?" She looked down at her feet. He put his finger on her chin and lifted her head up. "Yes, you can." He smiled and walked back to his house with Rie. He opened the door and said, "Trisha, Rie's here!" Trisha walks in wiping her hands with a towel. She smiled brightly.<em>

* * *

><p>Rie's eyes slowly opened and closed. Alphonse looked at her; he held her close to his armor. "Stay right here." Alphonse sat her down in a seat. She made no reply, just laid their. He had already left her to fight off the hijackers. <strong>BOOM!<strong> She heard that sounded somewhat close. She couldn't move; her whole body was numb. She slowly passed back out.

* * *

><p>Ed jumped through an opening at the control room. "So you're the leader!" He yelled while taking out two guards. A man with an eyepatch smirked as he pointed his metal prosthetic arm to Ed. Ed jumped in the air, when he shot at him. Water burst through the door, when Ed jumped through the window. He jumped right back in once the water had flown out, thanks to Alphonse. "I thought you'd never get here!" Ed joked as he finished tied the theives up. He then remembered Rieko. "Rieko!" He sprinted out of the room. "Brother, wait! I know where she is!" Alphonse ran after his older brother. Ed stopped when he finally found Rie. She was laying there motionless. Ed picked up her limp body. "No... No... Rie... Don't leave me! You've made it this far now why give up? Come back!" He pleaded. Rie groaned and blinked her eyes. Ed looked at her and smiled his relief. Rie tried to talk, but her throat was too dry. Ed said, "Don't talk... Just rest..." Rie did just as he said and fell back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>They entered the train station. Rieko finally managed to walk and help with the getting the theives off of the train. The military arrived. Rie looked through the officers and saw Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang. She tried to yell to them, but couldn't manage a word to come out. <em>What's happening to me? <em>She thought to herself. Riza spotted her and calmly walked to her. "What's troubling you, Rieko?" She asked with a sisterly-like concerned look on her face. Rie opened her mouth. No sound. Riza instantly knew what was wrong with her. "Can you not speak?" Riza asked. Rie nods. All of a sudden there was loud bang. Roy's eyes were burning with rage. He had already burned the man who had tried to escape and steal the train. "Who...Who...are you?" asked the theif. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang! The Flame Alchemist! Don't forget it!" Rie got herself together and ran to Roy. She tackled him and tried to talk, again she failed. Roy looked into her eyes. He saw that something was wrong, how her eyes had teared up. Roy got up and pulled Rieko up. He then questioned, "You can't speak, huh? What happened on the train? Follow me and you can write us what had happened." Roy grabbed her hand and ran off to Riza's car, which Riza was already in there. Roy smiled and said, "Hurry up and get to my office." As for that, they drove off.


End file.
